


Nowy eksperyment

by Myst7



Series: Serce i rozum, czyli sherlockowe teksty [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst7/pseuds/Myst7
Summary: Sherlock lubi przeprowadzać nietypowe eksperymenty, nawet jeżeli ich sens umyka większości postronnych osób, włączając w to Johna. Bardzo wkurzonego i zawstydzonego Johna, który tylko chciał włożyć zakupy do lodówki.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Serce i rozum, czyli sherlockowe teksty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680334
Kudos: 1





	Nowy eksperyment

**Author's Note:**

> Bety: Izzie i Wirka

John już prawie przyzwyczaił się do widoku ludzkich głów w swojej lodówce, tuż między twarożkiem a jajkami. Nie dziwiły go też dłonie ani stopy, a narządy wewnętrzne przyjmował prawie z wybawieniem. Jednak gdy tym razem otworzył lodówkę, widok jej wnętrza sprawił, że natychmiast się cofnął.  
— Jasna cholera — wymamrotał pod nosem, kręcąc przy tym głową i trzasnął drzwiczkami lodówki, żeby zaraz potem oprzeć na nich czoło. Musiał przyznać, że tym razem Sherlock przeszedł samego siebie. Doktor odetchnął głęboko, po czym w głupiej i całkowicie nielogicznej nadziei postanowił sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem mu się jednak to wszystko nie wydawało. Uchylił nieznacznie drzwiczki, przystawiając do szpary jedno oko, by zaraz potem zamknąć je równie szybko jak lodówkę. _Zdecydowanie_ mu się nie wydawało.  
— Sherlock — wywarczał, czując, jak zalewa go wściekłość na swojego współlokatora. Zignorował leżące na stole zakupy i od razu skierował się do salonu.  
Holmes był tak pochłonięty lekturą, że nie zarejestrowałby przejeżdżającego obok niego czołgu, nie wspominając nawet o stojącym naprzeciwko niego Watsonie.  
— Sherlock! — John krzyknął po raz drugi, wreszcie skupiając na sobie uwagę mężczyzny. Ten najpierw spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, a potem marszcząc brwi, spytał:  
— Stało się coś?  
Doktor otworzył i zamknął usta, aby wreszcie pokręcić głową z niedowierzaniem. W końcu siląc się na spokój, zaczął:  
— Czy mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić, co robią w naszej lodówce — John odetchnął, mając nadzieję, że się nie zająknie — męskie narządy rozrodcze?  
— Sądzę, że się chłodzą — odparł najzwyczajniej w świecie Holmes i powrócił do lektury.  
John wzniósł oczy ku niebu, prosząc o cierpliwość, bo obecnie był na najlepszej drodze, aby rozwalić swojemu współlokatorowi nos.  
— Czy chociaż przez moment przeszło ci przez myśl, jak zareaguję, kiedy zamiast normalnego jedzenia — doktor impulsywnie machnął ręką w kierunku kuchni — w swojej lodówce zobaczę penisa?  
— Nie — odrzekł zgodnie z prawdą Sherlock. — Chociaż muszę przyznać, że bulwersujesz się tym bardziej niż zazwyczaj.  
— Doprawdy, dziwi cię to?  
Holmes spojrzał na niego ponownie, tym razem jednak widocznie coś analizując.  
— Chciałbym zaręczyć, że moim celem nie było wywołanie u ciebie dyskomfortu spowodowanego obniżeniem poczucia własnej wartości.  
Przez chwilę Watson mrugał zaskoczony, nie bardzo wiedząc, co Sherlock miał na myśli. A potem spłynęło na niego zrozumienie wraz z rumieńcem zawstydzenia. Myśli podsunęły mu aż za wyraźny obraz skurczonego penisa zanurzonego w formalinie, który na oko nie był dłuższy niż dziesięć centymetrów, i John z trudnością zdusił w sobie nagłą potrzebę zapewnienia, że _ma większego_.  
— Kompletnie nie o to mi chodzi! — krzyknął, przeklinając w duchu pokręcone procesy myślowe Sherlocka.  
— Więc o co? Odniosłem wrażenie, że już przywykłeś do moich eksperymentów.  
— Sherlock, do jasnej cholery! — Watsonowi puściły nerwy. — Czy do ciebie dociera, że trzymasz czyjegoś kutasa w lodówce?  
— Cały czas jestem tego świadom, chociaż nie widzę związku pomiędzy tym a twoją impulsywną reakcją.  
Doktorowi opadły ręce. Twarz Sherlocka wyrażała mieszaninę zaciekawienia i kompletnego braku zrozumienia, i do Johna dotarło, że ten naprawdę nie widział różnicy pomiędzy trzymaniem w lodówce czyjejś nerki a fallusa, tak samo jak nie dostrzegał nic dziwnego w przechowywaniu ludzkich części ciała obok masła.  
— Nieważne — westchnął, masując sobie skronie. — Po prostu pozbądź się tego jak najszybciej — dodał i wrócił do kuchni. Chociaż tyle dobrego, że to on to zobaczył, a nie pani Hudson. Otworzył lodówkę i starając się nie patrzeć na strategiczne miejsce, zaczął powoli upychać w niej zakupione produkty, jak najdalej od… strategicznego miejsca. Miał poważne wątpliwości co do tego, czy byłby w stanie zjeść coś, co leżało zbyt blisko najnowszego eksperymentu Sherlocka.  
W międzyczasie Holmes dołączył do niego, oparł się o kuchenną szafkę i ponownie zaczął studiować wzrokiem Johna, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Watson rzucił mu groźne spojrzenie, przeczuwając, że wnioski, jakie wyciągnie Sherlock, znów mu się nie spodobają. Miał właśnie wkładać pomidory, kiedy Holmes się odezwał:  
— Do tej pory sądziłem, że jesteś heteroseksualny, ale jeżeli widok mojego eksperymentu spotęgował twoją frustrację seksualną, to…  
Już po pierwszych słowach do Johna dotarło, że Sherlock cały czas z niego kpił. Wściekłość, jaką wówczas poczuł, usunęła jakiekolwiek resztki samokontroli i nim do niego dotarło, co właściwie robi, zamachnął się i rzucił tym, co trzymał w ręku, w Holmesa.  
Sherlock zamilkł, patrząc w zaskoczeniu na swoją pobrudzoną koszulę.  
— Rzuciłeś we mnie pomidorem — stwierdził fakt. Chyba naprawdę się tego nie spodziewał.  
— Wiem.  
— Dlaczego?  
— Bo jesteś penisem.

* * *

— Wolałbyś macicę?  
— Sherlock!


End file.
